


of movie dates and kisses

by loeyvlynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, idk its just typical nomin agenda, na jaemin is full of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyvlynana/pseuds/loeyvlynana
Summary: a short au where these love birds show their love dynamics in one sitting
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	of movie dates and kisses

"Na Jaemin!?”

Yikes, full name. 

“Yah. We’re already inside the theater. Do not shout.” the called person (aka Na Jaemin) said in a hushed voice as he leaned back to his reclining chair. He was shocked for a moment there, not gonna lie. But this was supposed to be a surprise for the other person. 

Well, that person did get  _ surprised _ . Na Jaemin was expecting this reaction.

_ And a bit angry _ . Uhm, he was also kind of expecting this.

“Don’t shout?” repeated the other. 

“It’s a horror film, Jaemin. Of course people will shout. Why did you even choose a horror film??” Na Jaemin caller then immediately asked in one breathing. Although this time he was whisper-shouting. 

His eyes followed Jaemin, who was blatantly ignoring him. Jaemin was smirking. He saw this idiot smirking. 

Oh, to have patience and not smack that ~~pretty~~ face right then and there. 

The smirk was so intended that anyone could see it through the darkness of the theater and from the reflected light off of the screen. But Jaemin is slowly turning sheepish. Evidently cannot keep his smug façade.

Jaemin could feel the person beside him burning holes through his (thick) head with their eyes. What is currently running in Jaemin's brain is unknown but he thinks those eyes are nice when they turn to crescents. Not this time though, they are still pretty but scary. A bit. Don’t tell  _ him _ that.

They have turned quiet, probably means the person is already plotting Na Jaemin’s murder. Bet he’s already done with it, already disposing the body onto the depths of Han Ri—

“Oh come on, Jen! It’s just approximately 90 minutes, you’ll survive.” He tried to stop the murder planning. I believe it failed, as "Jen" was still looking at him like a mad puppy. I mean, angry tiger. Yes.

Slowly because he knows the possible consequences, Jaemin’s face morphed into okay-i-am-sorry-but-not-actually-sorry smile. Jen, full knowing Jaemin always had something up under his sleeves, returned a  _ what _ look. Imagine how tired this boy is of Jaemin's antics.

Truth to be told, he is not. He’s never. It was actually quite the opposite, I’d say. Jaemin is full of surprises, literally and figuratively. Lee Jeno, well Jen accepts and understands him unconditionally. All those midnight trips to the convenience store, eating soy fried rice with egg during the crack of dawn, and buying bikes and cycling together to whoever knows where (their parents know, of course. He cannot let Mrs. Na get worried). He’s known to expect the unexpected because that is how Na Jaemin is. 

“If you hadn't chosen that disgusting romantic as heck of a film we watched last time, we wouldn’t be here.” Jaemin said like a matter of fact and returned his focus to the screen. Poor Jen just let out a big, sad, exhausted, tired, more depressing adjective, sigh. King of exaggeration. 

_ He freaking Knew it. _

“Nana” He said after an exhale. It was his last. Just kidding.

“Don’t worry Jen, I will protect you.” Nana said with all sincerity and as he secured Jen in his arms. Nana may be as playful as a hyena but he knows his place. He knows when to set his limits. That is why Jeno actually lets him be. Because he knows Jaemin knows what is right and what is wrong. 

Jen felt warm. Warmth from their very close proximity (space between them was practically nonexistent but sure) but also from all the emotions he’s currently feeling. People tend to ask him how is he not getting tired of it, _of him_. Jeno just think they do not love Jaemin enough to appreciate him. No, Jeno did not stay because he pity him. Maybe because he had enough of people leaving Jaemin and failing to see his treasure but that's just a part of it. He loves—

Dang, the boy fell in love  _ harder _ . With that cringe worthy statement his boyfriend just said? Whipped. Jen couldn’t help it but admire Nana’s side profile. He had always been this pretty but it never failed to blow Jen away. He always gets lost in Nana’s big doe eyes, his boop-able nose and his perfectly shaped lips.

Anger? Exhaustion? Long gone. His focus? Poof. Also long gone. Nana Tunnel Vision activated!

“Jen?”

...

“Hey, babe? We can go outside now before the film starts, if you want.” 

_ Wait _

“What?”

“I said lets—“

“No!” Jen shouted, again. Both of them flinched at the loudness. 

“No” and he repeated in his hushed voice. Jen must admit he was scared but being beside and protected in the arms of Nana,  _ his Nana _ , he can face the most evil ugliest monster. King of exag—

Nana chuckled and made their position more comfortable as the movie begins. Jen placed the popcorn on top of his lap and fed Nana and himself. 

Until a few minutes into the movie and a jump scare already scared the whole theater. Especially Jen. Okay, probably other movie goers as well but yes, particularly Jen. He flinched and I think he stopped breathing?

“Hey. Look at me.”

Of course any given opportunity to tear his eyes from the screen, Jen would grab it. So he looked within a beat. Nana smiled at him. Not the playful one, or the teasing one. It was reassuring, one which Jen felt safe. Just say you’re whipped, and go. Dear god.

“I’m here.” Nana held his clenched fist which was supposed to be feeding them popcorns. Jen blinked a couple of times, not realizing his tensed body. He took deep breaths and relaxed himself. He nodded and softly laughed. He just cannot believe he froze there. 

He was about to resume watching when Nana who was already facing the screen, spoke. 

"You can use my hand to cover your eyes", he whispered and showed him his free hand. He wasn't teasing Jen. He was being genuine and considerate of his boyfriend. Nana was trying for the both of them to enjoy the film

And that, my sisters, how you crack a lovesick Jen. 

Using his palm against Nana's cheeks, Jen gently pulled Nana’s face towards his. Eyes widened and head slightly tilted to the side, Nana was quiet confused. He asked Jen what was wrong but nothing was registering in Jen’s mind right now. He was watching the other's lips move as they speak. Nothing is registering other than wanting to kiss this Na Jaemin person beside him. The person who is making him feel so lucky, so loved. The person who is his boyfriend. The love of his life.

So he did. He kissed him.

Nana was confused, still confused to be exact. Jen had his eyes closed, so Nana did as well and kissed him back. They were smiling through their kiss. Contented and joyful. Kissing during a horror film? Only them guys, only them.

Before they could totally make out in public and miss the goddamn movie they paid for, Nana pulled back. Not before pecking Jen’s lips one last time. Or twice. Or more. We don’t (need to?) know.

“Lee Jeno. In public? You nasty.” Leave it to Nana to not miss the chance to tease his boyfriend. He quietly laughed at himself. 

Nana was waiting for an explanation though. Not that he’s complaining, of course. Definitely not complaining. Nana was just used to being the one initiating any actions especially whenever they are out. It’s kind of unusual for Jen to do any public display of affection other than holding Nana’s hands.

Jeno believes there is a distinct separation between his personal life and his private life. Being quiet popular has its advantages and of course disadvantages. It does not mean he shows different personalities. He just becomes more comfortable, less restricted and unfiltered when he is with his family and closest friends. Nana has a free pass given he is The Boyfriend.  These two are completely opposite actually. Nana likes to brag about his handsome boyfriend, share to the world most of the time their dates and outings whereas Jen likes to keep it lowkey, tweeting photos of them with heart captions just like that. 

Or he was probably being confident now since the theater is dark and only a few movie goers were inside with them. 

“Shut up. You are making me feel things. I hate you.” Jen said as he continued to watch. He lifted Nana’s arm to wrap it into himself again. He continued to eat his popcorn aggressively, also hoping his reddened face wasn’t obvious. He was thinking when will this movie end, so he and Nana could go home and cuddle already. Damn.

Let’s just say Nana felt those things too. 

“I love you too, Jen.”

**Author's Note:**

> yey! <3  
> this came to me one night after staring onto my ceiling for too long hshdhdhs  
> i hope you like it!!  
> gimme love (≧◡≦) ♡


End file.
